The Accidental Mal
by ZoeyXMikeUmObviously
Summary: Whole story is in ONE CHAPTER!Takes place from 1 to 15 years (Yeah there are some major skips but it all makes sense) after season 5 of TD. Zoey and Mike are married and Zoey is pregnant. But what happens when Mike's alternate personalities become his kids personalities? What about his emo son Mal? Read to find out! Contains no sex or cuss/slang. Mentions of suicide. Rated T


**Hey guys! I was really bored and just watched at Total Drama Revenge Of The Island marathon, and now I die every time I think about how cute the Zoey X Mike couple is! Oh, and guys, my Disney Princess story is on hold. I kinda go through phases, and that was my Disney Princess phase. Now I'm going through my TDROTI phase. I own nothing, everything goes to Cartoon Network and everyone on the set. I only own the characters I make up.**

**And, yeah, the whole story is in this chapter. Deal with it!**

**Let the story begin!**

-My Page Break-

_After season 5 of TD ended, Mike invited Zoey to stay with him at his apartment. It was a nice cozy apartment, and Zoey loved it almost as much as loved Mike and his other 5 different personalities. Well, the other 4. Mal was not really someone she would like to love and become the wife of. She often dreamed about her and Mike getting married and starting a family, but she knew that was silly._

_For almost a year and a half, they dated and lived in that cozy little apartment. They were always boyfriend and girlfriend, and they never tried to take it to any more severe levels, such as sex and all that "fun" (*cough cough* I heard its painful) stuff. Well, they did have sex twice. But they used heavy protection and nothing happened._

_Mike and Zoey went on cruises, trips to Disneyland, and TD reunions every 9 months. It was always fun, and they were happy. On the last cruise they took, the second one, Mike leaned down on one knee and proposed to Zoey. It was nighttime, and the tiles glowed with the lights flickering off the ceiling. The window was open, and Zoey's raven black dress rippled around her legs. She had stopped wearing her red hair in two pigtails, but let it grow to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and drank in the scene. She opened her eyes and locked them with her sweet Mike's._

_"Yes, you oddball, my favorite oddball, of course I'll marry you! You should have asked me that while you were about to be eliminated during season 4 of Total Drama! I've been waiting! Yes, I will marry you, and I love you!", she said while a smiling and trembling Mike slipped the gold ring with the ruby on her finger. She sighed a happy sigh and hurled herself into Mike's arms. "I love you!", she shouted._

_Being in a hallway of a cruise ship might not have been the ideal place to get proposed to, but Zoey loved it. It was perfect. She didn't hear the other passengers as she kissed Mike with full happiness. "_So this is pure happiness_,", she thought. And she knew that the best things were sure to come._

_One year since the proposal and three total years since Total Drama season 5 ended, she and Mike were finally married. And everyone from all season of TD (Well, seasons 1-5) were there. Everyone cried tears of joy and cheered when Mike leaned in and tried to Kiss Zoey. But Zoey stopped him, smiled, and thrust her face at him, wanting to take charge of this kiss. The wedding day was the most perfect day of her whole life. Scratch that. Ever since the day she laid eyes on Mike, everything fell into place. Everything was perfect._

_Until now._

-My Other Page Break-

Zoey's POV:

I stared at the home pregnancy test in my hand. Mike and I had been trying. After our wedding, we had sex (With protection, thank you very much) and went on our honeymoon. For a year and 3 months after that, we traveled and went on cruises and went to Disneyland and had reunions and all that stuff. But, for the past three months, well, Mike and I decided that we should try for a baby. Just one at the moment. And so far, every pregnancy test said, "Negative". To me, it was just disappointment after disappointment.

Honestly I wasn't expecting a different answer to pop up on the stick.

It was a pink plus sign. My other timers started going off. I always take 10 pregnancy tests at a time. Every single one I took had the same result, the same effect. Positive. I just laid the pregnancy tests where they were and began to feel excited, nervous butterflies dancing in my stomach. I called out Mike's name in a whisper at first, gradually getting louder until I was yelling. There was laughter, just a tint in my voice. Hysteria. Figures.

There was the sound of a spoon dropping into a pot of pasta and padded feet, socks, no shoes, coming down the hall. Suddenly, there was Mike banging the door open with a flustered look on his face. "What?", he asked. "What is it?" Then his gaze drifted to the pregnancy tests. With every one he looked at, his eyes got bigger and bigger and his tan skin got a little bit more pale.

Suddenly, all that disintegrated. A huge, and I mean huge, smile spread across his face. I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Mike!", I squealed. "We're gonna be parents!", I clenched my hands into fists and waved them around really fast. I squeezed my eyes shut and bounced into Mike's arms. "Careful", he laughed. "Think of the baby", he said.

"Oh. Right.", I bounced down and brushed off my blue skirt with white stars. I stared down at my red tank top and placed my hands on my abdomen. I guess I was so hypnotized by it, I didn't notice Mike moving until he placed his hands on top of mine. We were both touching our baby with our hands. "He likes you", I said with a choke to my voice. That's when I realized there were tears forming in my eyes, and in Mike's too.

"He? How do you know its a 'he'?", Mike asked with breaking in his voice. He was getting emotional too.

"I can feel it", I whispered. I looked up just as he did, and we smiled and in that one moment, I realized that everything was perfect. In that one moment, we were alive. And in that one moment, we were infinite. I was sure.

-Hello, Page Break-

4 months Pregnant

Zoey's POV:

We were laughing almost the whole ride to the hospital, trying to think of names for the baby, and thinking of the stupidest and weirdest ones. "Bacon?", I suggested. "…bacon?", he asked with a questioning tone. "Because of the way you eat on Sunday mornings. You're just like my little bacon vacuum cleaner. Maybe he'll inherit that from you!", I laughed.

"We still don't know if its going to be a he or not.", he said with a gentle warning to his tone. I sighed because I knew what that meant. It meant, _don't get your hopes up if its a girl._

Finally we arrived at the hospital. We were right on time, so we were instantly escorted to our room, where the nurse told us the doctor would be with us shortly. I sat on the little bed thing and kicked my legs back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I was staring at the door when I remembered Mike. I don't know how he felt, because his whole life he was tested by doctors, and talked to and hounded by doctors. I shuddered at what a terrible childhood he went through. "Hey.", I said, smiling weakly at him. "You okay?"

He returned my weak smile with a mirror image. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and the baby."

I was about to reply when the doctor walked in. "Hello, I am unaware if you remember me from last time. I'm Doctor Rhett.", he shook hands with us and told me to lie down on the table and lift up my shirt. I did so, and then laid down. He warned me, "Now, this may be a little cold", and put some special cream on my stomach. He rubbed his special tools all over the gel (Gods know what the tools are actually called lol) and the images of Mike and I's baby appeared on the screen. I flashed my arm out and grabbed Mike's hand.

"Would you like to know the gender?", Doctor Rhett asked. Mike and I stole a glance at each other.

"Yes, please", we ended up saying in unison. We smiled and I giggled at that.

After a few minutes, Doctor Rhett spoke up. "Two are boys, one is a girl. Congratulations."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. _Triplets? _My knees felt weak. I grabbed Mike's hand tighter, and he gave me an equal squeeze. I could feel the fear transporting from his hand down my arm. However in God's name were we supposed to do this? I wanted a boy, and I would be fine with a girl; I didn't need one of each! And another boy! Oh this makes things so much more complicated.

-Page Break Once Again-

7 Months Pregnant

Zoey's POV:

I was laughing with Mike. The babies would be Christmas babies, so, I wanted the middle names to be Christmasey. However, Mike and I had different plans for the first names. Because, even though he won't admit it, Mike misses the 4 of his 5 different personalities. And it wouldn't hurt to name the kids after them..right? Well, except for Chester and Mal. The names would be:

Svetlana Noel for the girl.

Vito Nicholas for the older boy.

and Manitoba Smith for the younger boy.

I believe we could do this.

-I'm Sure You're All Familer With Our Friend The Page Break By Now-

9 Months pregnant

Labor

Zoey's POV:

Oh boy. Let me tell you, all that pain on the sets of TD was nothing compared to this. I was prepared, technically, but not really. Mike and I were having a really good time, laughing and smiling and joking when I felt my water break. I didn't hunch over or move. I just sat there with a face of shock frozen on my face. I guess Mike kinda sensed something was wrong, because he turned around and stared at me. "It it…?", he asked.

"Yeah", I whispered in a squeal. "It's time."

"Oh God oh God oh God oh mother of God", he whispered while grabbing my hand and leading me toward the car. We walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, into the parking garage, and into the Saturn. He drove like a madman, and I was in so much pain. I didn't try to distract him, so I tried to conceal it and only whimper at the parts where I felt like screaming and breathing scorching fire.

"You okay", Mike called, looking over in the backseat.

"Yeah", I said, but it sounded like I was choking. I really need to work on my actor skills. Suddenly, I couldn't help myself. I felt the need to push. I was leaning back in the chair as far as it would go, and grabbing the armrest. I was pushing. I knew I should wait for the hospital, but I didn't. I finally let it all out, screaming and shouting and crying. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

And then I heard the baby's cry as we turned onto the street of the hospital. Mike had looked back and did a double take. "Mike", I hissed between screams "Eyes on the road so we all don't die!"

"Right, right. Sorry", he turned back over, but I could see he was spooked. It remained in his eyes, and I knew that he was replaying that scene in his head.

Suddenly, I felt all the light beginning to leave the world. The color and focus left first, leaving me saying, "Mike, why are there 6 of you?" (Author's small little note: Did you see what I did there? *Smiles*)

He paled even more. I couldn't see it because I had practically gone color blind, but I saw 10x more worry on his face and I could sense it paled about ten times too. I guess that shut me up, because I was beginning to feel the strength leaving my body. One of the doctors, I barley saw, was holding a bloody baby boy. I didn't say anything, because it might have been a hallucination.

I looked down and saw a baby coming out. When did I finish the first labor? When had I started this one? It didn't make sense, and I felt completely numb. I was losing focus fast. I was lifted into a bed, where I wasn't told to push, but I was strapped into wires and electrodes and monitors. There were many doctors, but they, by some miracle, let Mike stay. I think. It might have been my imagination.

I tried to call out to him. "Mike", I whispered weakly. It meant to come out stronger, but I simply couldn't force it.

"Shh", the nurse told me, as I was ejected with a bunch of needles and I fell into a deep sleep, one with no pain, no babies, and no Mike. Only darkness.

-Here Comes the Page Break-

24 hours since Zoey was injected with the needles.

Mike's POV:

I had been in the waiting room for twenty-four hours. I didn't bother to come home, and I didn't bother to do anything besides sit or pace, except getting occasional snacks from the vending machine or using the bathroom. No doctors told me I had to go home. I was glad, because this was the closest to Zoey I could get.

I put my hands in my face and I couldn't help myself; I prepared for the worst possible outcome.

-Stupid Page Break-

24 hours since Mike's POV

Zoey's POV:

I was startled awake by a female nurse who told me I was very very close to dying and by some miracle, I didn't. She told me that Mike hadn't been able to stay for the whole surgery, but he came in every now and then. He hadn't left the hospital once, and I had gotten handfuls of visitors. Then she told me about the babies.

"They are all okay, perfectly healthy, but the smallest one has gotten this thing where it seems that, well, he, um.."

I didn't hear what the nurse had to say, and I didn't want to. I could perfectly well think of any disaster that happened to my baby, and I was prepared for the worst. I bet he was kidnapped or murdered or mutated or paralyzed or brain dead or whatever. I was scared to hear the truth. I reached for Mike's hand except for the fact he wasn't actually there.

I stopped the nurse when she was saying "um" and I said, "Where is Mike? I don't want to face the truth without Mike."

"Of course", she replied, and left the room. I counted 67 seconds in my head and the door burst open, and there was my beautiful, sexy Mike who had not left the hospital for 48 hours because of me. Tears sprung in my eyes because of how happy I was to see him, and partly because I was already on the verge of breaking when I found out something bad had happened to the triplet.

He walked over to me and said, "Oh Zoey. Thank God you're okay. The nurse told me you were going to die about 10 hours ago and I thought I would be seeing a cold body…oh thank God you're alive.", he whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I pulled him on the bed and I settled into his lap as I whispered in reply, "Alive and kicking."

"The smallest one has caused you to reproduce two more than you were expecting", the nurse blurted out.

Mike and my eyes snapped open. "WHAT?"

"You see, it wasn't the baby's fault actually. Mike, you have learned to control your Multiple Personalities, and that was given to your children. The smallest one was the personality that you mostly turned into at times, Vito. Because of that, the Vito personality was carried to the small baby, and somehow, made Zoey have two more baby boys."

"Can you give us a moment?", Mike said.

"Yes, no problem", she said and left the room.

I turned to Mike. "I'm so sorry", he said. If it weren't for my multiple personalities, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But its okay, because I love oddballs like you. If it weren't for your multiple personalities, we wouldn't be together, period."

Mike smiled weakly at that.

Suddenly, I felt like shooting straight up in the hospital bed. "Mike! If the babies are based off of your personalities, and there were two boy names leftover and now we have two boys, we can use those names! I say Mal Riley and Chester Richard"

"Anything for my Zoey", he laughed. Then he became serious as he pulled something out of his pocket and said "Close your eyes. I should have given this to you long ago, 6 years ago, but I couldn't have. I didn't think of it. I fixed it", he said, as something was plopped into my hand.

It was the necklace he gave me was he was being eliminated during season 4 of TD, shined up and fixed perfectly. You could barley even see the crack where it broke and split down the middle.

I cried with tears in my eyes. This was perfect, Mike was perfect, everything was perfect. I felt infinite and perfect, and I'm sure Mike did too. No matter how many kids we had or how many ups or downs, life was going to be perfect. Life was going to be infinite.

-Page Break to 15 Years From Then to Present Time-

Svetlana's POV:

I don't know why Mal was so moody. He always, for the past 15 years, was moody. Chester was always grumpy, but he was never moody. I usually hung out with Manitoba or Vito because they usually, I guess you could say, protected me because I was their little sister. Well, I was Manitoba's little sister. I was born a whole 12 hours before Vito.

Mal had one of his tantrums where he said that he was going to go to the apartment complex basement, and he wanted to be left alone, and that he was an issue and that he was Mike and Zoey's issue (He gave up on calling them Mom and Dad a long time ago) and that he was an issue that they needed to fix or get rid of. I really don't think I was supposed to see that, and mom looked broken. After Mal left the kitchen, her lip quivered and she hunched over and started crying, screaming sobs and wails. Dad was trying to help her, but she was too sad to even try to calm down. And it took its toll on Dad, and He and her were crying in an awkward ball on the floor. It was too much of a painful scene to watch. I did a triple back flip down the hall and landed next to Chester, Vito, and Manitoba.

"Guys, I'm kinda worried about Mal. He's kinda depressed. I think. Chester, I'll stay with you. Manitoba, can you go with Vito and see what's wrong with Mal?"

"Yeah, sure. Manitoba will do anything for Svetlana. Vito, maybe. Chester, no. Mal? Yeah he'd kill you had he got the chance"

I shivered at that.

-We Meet Again, Page Break-

On the way to the apartment complex basement

Manitoba's POV:

I was walking with Vito to Mal's hideaway place, the basement. Nobody ever went down there, for it was dark and dangerous. There were mice and rats. It was the perfect place to be alone, and it was the perfect place to harm yourself. It was the perfect place to commit suicide, if you wanted to.

I pushed the dark thoughts from my head. If I wanted to remain strong and brave and determined, I had to think positive and choose the best choice. Always. And right now, the best choice was to think positive and find Mal and talk some sense into that 15 year old emo.

I reached the basement door and knocked three times loudly and clearly. "Mal, its me Manitoba. Please let me in."

"No, I hate Zoey and Mike and you and Svetlana and Vito and Chester and this stupid personality thing Mike had and the curse on me that I was the evil one and I hate me and my life and I just want to die"

I exchanged a look with Vito, who, (Author's Note: Spoiler, the child Manitoba is gay, deal with it) looked pretty dang sexy today. Like everyday. "Mal", I said, turning to the door, "If you won't let us in, we're gonna have to get Mom and Dad"

"You wouldn't dare", he snickered.

"Oh, I most certainly would Mal. Its for the best, and I'm gonna tell Mom what you said"

There was clattering at Mal tried something. "Vito, peek through the key hole. What do you see?"

"Its dark but…Mal…he has a knife, I think and he's trying to cut open his flesh"

Oh my God. This was so bad. I ran to get Mom and Dad as fast as I could.

-The Page Break Returns-

Zoey's POV:

I was finished crying. My face might still have been red but I was cooking pasta, and I would tell the kids that it was the steam from the pot that was turning my face red. I had never seen Mike cry like that, and I was shocked. It made me cry harder, and now we were both out of tears to cry.

Suddenly, Manitoba burst through the door of the small kitchen. "Mom I'm gay", he said.

"WHAT!", Mike and I shouted.

"If you had let me finish, I would have said that Mal is trying to Commit Suicide"

My blood stopped cold. I dropped the pot of pasta on the hardwood. Mike and I exchanged a glance. We both had that look on our faces. A look that said that we were in some deep trouble. Very deep trouble. I grabbed Mike's hand and we bolted down the stairs, into the parking garage and down the hallway that led to the basement door.

Mike pounded on it, yelling, "Mal, you better open this door right now!"

By the time Zoey had used her key from her keychain to open the door, Mal was lying on the floor. His blood was seeping out and it was uncontrollable. "I'm sorry Mike. I just couldn't handle the family curse or", he took a raspy breath, "Your MPD any longer. I am worthless. I was a burden. And now we're free. Now we're infinite."

Mal lay on the floor dead. It was all over. Zoey and Mike's infinities were shattered.

**So should I write a squeal?**


End file.
